Good in my Shirt
by multipleshadesofpurple
Summary: AU. Fitz was Olivia's professor, but when they attempted to come out to her parents they were forced apart. Years later, Olivia seeks Fitz out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fitz-**_

__I walked into the crowded, smoky atmosphere of the old Yancy's pub, having just finished teaching my last class of the day. I tried to come here once a month to have a few drinks with friends and once a month I drank enough to drown out my hurt. I didn't want my friends to think that I had lost all interest in them, although, if truth be told, I didn't particularly like the one day that I did come here. Everything about the bar reminded me of the day six years ago when I had first met Olivia. _Olivia._ Just the sound of her name could bring back all of the good and bad memories of the time that we had spent together…including the heartbreaking memory of telling her parents and being banned from seeing one another.

I sighed, grabbing my scotch and preceding to a table in the back of the room, dimly lit by the light. I sat heavily on the wooden seat, sipping at my drink as I waited for my friends, wallowing in the misery of how my relationship with Olivia had ended. Her parents had been furious when we told them that we were dating. They banned Olivia from seeing me, but we still snuck around. We thought we were being careful, but on her seventeenth birthday, her parents found the two of us together. They packed everything up and moved to New York the very next day and I haven't seen Olivia since. She's twenty-two now and probably still as beautiful as ever. I imagined that she probably had gotten married, unlike me.

I jumped slightly when I felt someone place their cool hands over my eyes, obscuring my vision. The person's hands felt soft against my face and the large, metal ring on their index finger let me know that it wasn't Cyrus. For a second I thought that it might possibly be Mellie, Cyrus's idea of finding me a girlfriend, but I knew that she wasn't the type to play a game like this. I inhaled slightly, taking in the person's strong, flowery scent. My heart stopped beating for a second as I realized that I hadn't smelled that particular scent since the last time I had seen Olivia. I willed myself not to jump to conclusions; Olivia was probably still in New York.

"Guess who." I shivered slightly when the person moved forward and whispered in my ear with an unmistakable sultry voice that I could place anywhere. I smiled slightly, she had come back. I decided to have a little fun.

"Jessica?" I questioned, sounding confused.

"No…" She drew out and I could hear her earrings clinking as she shook her head.

"Miranda?" I threw out a random name, chuckling when I heard Olivia giggle as she withdrew her hands.

"It's amazing how easily you forget," She laughed as she slid into the seat across from me and signaled toward a waiter. I had to give the bar owners credit for remodeling the bar and adding waiters in an attempt to gain more customers.

"I have never forgotten about you," I stated, taking in her appearance. She was as beautiful as she had ever been. Her hair was shorter than the last time, but it was still the same dark brown that I remembered. She had a wiser look in her eyes, as if she had seen and been through a lot in the past few years. Her fashion sense had apparently become more sophisticated if the belted dress and brown, mid-calf heeled boots she wore were any indication.

"What can I get you, miss?" The waiter asked as he neared our table. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy at the look the kid was giving Olivia. We weren't dating anymore, but I still loved her. I'm certain that if her parents hadn't have torn us apart, we would be married by now.

"Um…a Coke and fries, please," She responded, not once tearing her eyes from me, "I have a feeling I'll have to drive tonight." She nodded toward my glass as the kid walked away. I felt my heart skip when she said those words. What exactly were her intentions for tonight?

"So…what have you been up to?" She questioned me, clasping her hands together underneath her chin and looking at me expectantly.

"I'm still teaching at George Washington. Not much has changed since…" I wasn't sure how to complete that sentence. I didn't want to say left because that would sound as if she had a choice in the matter, which she didn't. I also didn't want to say anything about her parents because I wasn't quite sure how her relationship was with them.

She seemed to notice my discomfort and decided to ask another question, successfully avoiding the awkward moment, "No new girlfriend?"

"I tried dating a couple girls after…after what happened, but none of them could compare to you," I answered truthfully, taking a sip of my scotch before asking her the question that had been foremost on my mind, "What about you?"

She gave a rueful smile before answering my question, "I dated one boy when I first arrived in New York. It lasted until my high school graduation, when I broke up with him. I only dated him to make my parents happy. It was hell not getting to see you. I still haven't forgiven my parents for what they did. The day I graduated, I left, intent on coming back to see you."

I was silent for a few minutes, processing her words. I wondered why she was just now getting around to visiting me. I took a breath before asking her, "Why are you just now getting here?"

She looked taken back by my question at first, as if she hadn't expected me to ask it.

"I saw you in New York with some redhead. I figured that you had moved on, so I bought an apartment and started going to Columbia."

I furrowed my brow at her statement, trying to remember what redhead she was talking about. Then I remembered going to visit my mother a few years back and her setting me up with Rose, a daughter of one of her bridge friends. I had had fun on the date, but I wasn't willing to pursue a relationship with her. While Rose was nice, she lacked any depth and she hated to read. I had compared her to Olivia during the whole date.

"I hadn't moved on, Livvie. My mother set me up, hoping that that girl and I would click. My mother said that she was tired of me moping about. Believe me when I say that the date was an absolute disaster," I chuckled, watching as a smile broke across Olivia's face.

"That's good to know." It sounded like she was flirting. I started to say something, but we were interrupted by the arrival of Olivia's drink and fries. She thanked the water before taking a hearty sip of her Coke and offering me some of her fries.

"What did you decide to major in?" I asked her. The last time we had talked about that, she was stuck between an English and Law major.

"Business Law," She smiled, nibbling on a fry; "Someone very close inspired me to make the decision."

"Don't try to place all of the responsibility for that decision on my shoulders," I laughed, glancing down to notice that my glass was empty.

"Don't try to act so modest." She shook her head at me, a smile playing across her lips.

"I've missed this," I admitted, gesturing between the two of us.

"I've missed _you_," She responded, reaching across the table and placing her hand on top of mine. I glanced down and nearly cried at the sight of her small hand on top of my larger one. I was glad to know that I still felt the same old spark when her skin touched mine.

"I've missed you, too," I said, rubbing my thumb across her knuckles, enjoying the sight of her hand with mine.

"Let's get out here," She suggested, moving to stand. I hesitated; I knew what she was insinuating, but I wasn't quite so sure that we should be taking that step so quickly. I threw all caution to the wind when she leaned down in front of me and placed her lips on mine. Passion exploded between the two of us as we each struggled to get as close as we could to one another; she was practically sitting on my lap in the small booth we shared. We reluctantly pulled apart when we heard someone clearing their throat beside the table. I slowly tore my gaze away from Olivia's to find Cyrus and Mellie standing beside the booth, beers in hand. Cyrus wore a knowing smile on his face; he did, after all, know about Olivia and the hell the two of us went through.

"Nice to see you again, Olivia," Cyrus greeted, smirking as Olivia blushed crimson.

"You too, Cy," She sounded slightly embarrassed as she attempted to stand from my lap; only to have me tighten my arms around her waist, holding her still.

"You guys sure looked comfortable," Olivia commented as he and Mellie slid into the booth opposite the two of us –a permanent scowl etched onto Mellie's elegant features.

"Shut the hell up," I playfully warned, as I nuzzled Olivia's neck before leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "Maybe we _should _go somewhere more private."

She nodded her head vigorously and stood once I loosened my hold on her. I threw the money for our drinks and food on the table.

"I think I'm going to skip tonight. Have fun you guys," I said, watching as Mellie pursed her lips and Cyrus gave me a _very _understanding look; along with a not so discreet thumbs up. I shook my head in slight disapproval before grasping Olivia's soft hand in mine and leading her outside. The two of us shivered slightly as we stepped outside into the near freezing wind. Snowflakes were beginning to fall, turning the air around us white. Olivia and I shared a smile before we walked the short distance to my parked car. I unlocked the doors and moved to open the passenger door for Olivia, but was stopped when she placed a hand on my forearm.

"Kiss me," She commanded, looking like a goddess with the snow blowing around her. I nodded, knowing that it had always been Olivia's wish to kiss me in the streets of D.C. We shared a chaste kiss before rushing into the vehicle, intent on warming up. Olivia rubbed her hands together as I started the engine and pulled onto the snow covered street. Nearly ten minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex that I have called my home ever since I moved to here.

"You didn't move," Olivia commented, looking up at the building as I turned the ignition off.

"I wanted to make sure that you would be able to find me," I responded, opening the door and stepping out of the car. Olivia quickly jumped out of the car and grabbed my outstretched hand as the two of us briskly walked into the building and to my apartment. I had barely closed my door when Olivia attacked me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips against mine. I moaned against her lips and ran my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. We were soon dueling passionately for dominance as Olivia jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. I could feel myself becoming increasingly aroused and it didn't help matters that Olivia was grinding against me.

"Are you sure about this?" I managed to ask through my lust filled haze.

"Yes. I told you once, Fitz…I want you to be my first…and my last," She whispered in my ear before attacking my lips again. My heart swelled at the fact that she had saved herself for me. Maybe there was a chance for the two of us- we were obviously still in love.

"I love you, Olivia," I told her for the first time in six years as I carried her to my bed.

"I love you, too," She informed me as her back hit the bed. I smiled down at her, throwing my shirt off and moving back to the bed. As our lips crashed together once more, I couldn't help but feel as if we were finally where we were meant to be.

_**The Next Day-**_

I woke up before Olivia and watched her for nearly ten minutes, enjoying the sight of her in my arms. Last night had been amazing. I was still ecstatic that Olivia had waited for me to be her first and I couldn't express how happy I was when she told me that she wanted me to be her only. That was a wish that I was more than willing to fulfill for her.

Eventually I decided to get out of bed and pull my boxers on before making my way to the kitchen. I was making breakfast when Olivia walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but my white, button up shirt. My heart melted at the sight of her in my clothes with her mused hair, she looked as if she truly belonged in my apartment. She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist as I flipped the pancake in the pan on the stove.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said, glancing over my shoulder to look down at her.

"Good morning, handsome," She replied, standing on her toes to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you fixing?" She inquired, gesturing toward the stove in front of me.

"Pancakes," I responded, stepping out of her embrace to grab a couple plates.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" She wondered, going to the refrigerator and grabbing the orange juice.

"I've always known how to cook. I just didn't feel like it," I smirked, watching as she grabbed a glass and poured herself some juice. She laughed at my statement before taking a sip of her juice and placing the juice container back in the refrigerator. I placed our pancakes on our plates and grabbed some strawberries from the refrigerator when Olivia asked me a loaded question.

"Fitz, where do we go from here?"

I sighed as I retrieved the strawberries and sat them on the containing, feigning interest in arranging them on our plates while I contemplated the answer to her question. I knew where _I _wanted to go from here, but I wasn't sure if that was what _she _wanted. I was content with the two of us picking up the pieces of our relationship and starting again from where we left off. I could already envision her moving in with me and, in a few months, getting engaged. Instead of voicing those opinions, though, I said the safest thing I could think of.

"I think it's still a little too early to know if this is going to work," I began, watching as her face fell slightly. I took that as a good sign; at least she probably wanted the same thing I did. "But…you look damn good in my shirt."

I watched as a smile spread across her face and she ran into my arms, meeting me halfway and crushing her lips against mine. No matter what happens, I'm certain that the two of us will make it through…_together._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Olivia –**_

"Where do we go from here?" I asked, taking a large gulp of the warm coffee that Fitz had handed me only seconds before.

"I thought we agreed to run with it and see where this takes us," Fitz groaned, turning away from the barista and intertwining his free hand with mine.

"We can't just sweep everything under the rug," I sighed, looking out at the grey sky with dread.

"What's bothering you?" He gave me a lopsided smile as I snuggled further into my warm, winter coat before allowing him to drag me into the frigid weather.

"What do we tell people?" I began, stating the obvious. There had been rumors swirling through campus when we first started dating. More than a few of the other professors and students gave serious attention to the rumor of a sixteen year old dating her thirty-one-year old Political Science professor. It had become almost second nature to dodge the rumor mill and cause them to second guess themselves. The rumors never truly died until I had begun to 'date' the all-state quarterback at school, Jake Ballard.

I couldn't stop the smirk from playing across my face at that memory. Fitz had been _livid_ when he first heard about Jake through my best friend at the time. I hadn't had the chance to share what I considered my clever ruse with him and, being Fitz, he immediately overreacted. I had to practically corner him after class one day to tell him the truth. I had an inkling that he would still overreact if I mentioned Jake's name now, six years later.

"What does it matter what we tell them?" I sighed. Leave it to Fitz to gloss over the important things such as what the university will think when the two of us are spotted together – a likely near-future issue considering the way we were walking through town, hand in hand.

"Because omitting the past would probably be the best option?" I twisted my neck slightly the right, watching for his reaction. He didn't look like he was too happy about the suggestion.

"No."

"Fitz -."

"No," He shook his head vehemently, "I'm not lying about you, Livvie. Next problem."

"Mmph." I took a sip of my coffee, dropping the topic for now. There was no use in arguing with him when he was that way and it wouldn't get us anywhere.

"Your dad?" I made my next statement tentatively – Fitz and Jerry were rarely on speaking terms.

"My _father_," The way he spat the word and the look of distrust, unease, and disgust that filled his face was shocking even to me. "Isn't relevant to us, either. Next."

"You're being impossible," I observed, almost falling when he came to an abrupt halt beside me.

"Okay, then. What about _your _father and mother?" He raised an eyebrow down at me, waiting for me to respond so he could quickly say, "I told you so."

"I'm not talking to them." I crossed my arms stubbornly, looking up into his pale blue eyes. I was taken aback when he chuckled.

"I love when you pout." He traced his finger across my lips, his eyes twinkling before swooping down for a kiss.

"Whoa." We jumped apart at the voice behind us and turned to find James smirking, holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"I heard you were back in town," He offered, patting me on the shoulder.

"Cyrus?" Fitz asked, not moving his arm from my waist as he, too, turned to look at the shorter man.

"Mellie was pissed," James laughed. I scrunched my face in confusion – why would James hear about me from Cyrus and who was Mellie?

"It's not like it was serious. We went on one date…because Cyrus threatened my life if I refused."

"He said your moping about was driving him nuts."

"Good to know I make my way into your pillow-talk."

"You're good pillow-talk fodder," James winked. I stared back and forth between the two. Apparently a lot more had happened than I thought during my absence.

"And Olivia looks like she has a lot of unanswered questions. I'll leave you two to it. Good to see you again, Liv. We'll have to go out for dinner later. Double-date." And with that, James was off, practically running down the slick, snow-covered sidewalks. How he kept his balance was a mystery.

"Pillow-talk?" I asked, turning to look at Fitz.

"He and Cyrus are together," Fitz explained, grabbing my hand once more and easing me into a steady pace by his side.

"What?" I stopped mid-sip, trying to keep my coffee in my mouth at the news. It was unexpected of the man I had simply referred to as 'Dean Beene' while attending the university.

"It happened two years ago. Around Christmas. He came out to me before a few of his other friends." I grinned – maybe this was the reason Cyrus seemed to be more relaxed, less excitable, at the bar last night.

"And Mellie?" Fitz's smile dropped at my inquiry.

"She's the daughter of Mayor Lentz. Cyrus sat us up about a week ago because, as James put it, I was raining on his parade. She's rather boring and self-absorbed." Fitz shrugged, leading me closer to his apartment and the promised warmth there.

"It's nothing to worry about?" I asked. I had to be sure.

"Mellie will never be anything to worry about." He stopped to give me a quick peck. I smiled at the unspoken reassurance from him and allowed him to lead me into the brick apartment building.

"Fitz," I called from my place on the large, black leather sofa.

"Give me a second." I continued to stare at the webpage in front of me as I waited for him to enter the room. I tucked my feet under me, pulling the fleece blanket closer around my body. Even with the heat on, the apartment was cold. I needed to ask Fitz about that.

"What?" He asked, slightly out of breath and appearing with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair glistening with water droplets.

"You could have gotten dressed first," I smirked, giggling as he shook his head, water spraying my face.

"It sounded urgent." He leaned over me from behind and glanced at my laptop.

"Aren't you cold, though?"

"No."

"It's freezing in here."

"That sounds like a personal problem."

"Hey!" I playfully swatted at him, laughing as he moved out of the way, easily avoiding my half-hearted attempts.

"It'll become a _me _problem when you come to bed." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing me to laugh.

"What do you think?" I asked, staring at the page in front of me, drawing his attention away from the sudden, unexpected innuendo.

"If it's what you want to do, apply. The worst they can tell you is no." He kissed my check before heading back toward the bedroom. I grinned, stealing one last look at his back before opening the online application.

**Author's Note – It seems that nearly everyone wanted an extended version of this oneshot and, after much thinking, I now have a plan for an extended story. Hope you enjoy. – Cass.**


End file.
